


Вопросы

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Episode s07e02 Proof
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Ему в который раз стоило держать язык за зубами.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Вопросы

— Можно задать тебе один вопрос?

Они лежат в кровати при свете лампы и неспешно поглаживают друг друга. Спенсер чувствует, как ладонь Аарона — всего на миг — замирает на его плече и снова скользит вдоль позвоночника.

— Конечно.

Спенсер набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, и сердце заходится бешеным стуком. Хочет ли он знать правду? Нужна ли она ему?

— Если ты когда-то... — начинает Спенсер и замолкает. Ему страшно произнести это вслух, но мысли, не утихающие ни на минуту, не могут больше роиться в голове бесформенным ураганом. — Если тебе когда-то придётся сфальсифицировать свою смерть, как это сделала Эмили, — я об этом тоже не узнаю? — Спенсер поднимает голову и смотрит Аарону в лицо прямым взглядом. 

Он не хочет, чтобы этот вопрос прозвучал обвиняюще, потому что Аарон и так постоянно грызёт себя за сделанный выбор. Пусть всё сложилось благополучно, и теперь команда снова вместе, но он знает, чего это стоило каждому. 

Аарон закрывает глаза и тихо вздыхает. Он продолжает поглаживать Спенсера по спине, и впервые в жизни тому хочется отстраниться, взять грубо за подбородок и заставить смотреть в глаза. 

Пауза с каждой секундой становится всё мучительнее.

— Можешь не отвечать, — с трудом выдыхает Спенсер и поворачивается, чтобы потушить лампу. Вряд ли получится уснуть сегодня, но почему бы не сделать вид? Один вопрос, в ответе на который он так наивно был уверен, делит его жизнь, только начавшую собираться в красивый пазл, надвое. 

Ему страшно. Ему больно. Ему в который раз стоило держать язык за зубами.

— Этого не произойдёт, — уверенным голосом произносит Спенсер, отчаянно надеясь убедить себя в этой простой мысли. Аарон кивает:

— Никогда. Я обещаю. — Он тянет Спенсера на себя и обнимает так крепко, что тому становится трудно дышать. Его губы продолжают шептать что-то успокаивающее, но Спенсер уже не слышит.

Если Аарона когда-то не станет... Что ж, он единственный до последнего будет верить в красивую сказку о западном побережье и счастливую беззаботную жизнь, которую тот заслужил.


End file.
